In order to package and present make-up products such as eye make-up or powder, the perfume and cosmetics industries use numerous different types of cases containing insets of make-up or pressed powder, and possibly accessories such as applicator brushes. These cases usually comprise two elements, i.e. a base and a lid, said elements generally being moulded of relatively rigid plastic and being hinged on to one another. They may comprise a third element consisting of a shell disposed between the base and the lid and usually made of elastic material. These cases include a closing device that can be operated from the outside. FR-A-2 584 583 describes various closing devices in which the part of the opening device fixed to the lid generally consists of a hook.